Happily Ever After All
by IronButterfly12
Summary: Sequel to The Tarnished Bell and the Black Rose. M Rated for good reason! PhobosxOC pairing and better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay! OKAY! I know! Y'all not happy with me for not writing a sequel! I know there were some loose ends! Well; have I got some news for you! I AM. I AM WRITING THE SEQUEL! And I have even better news…Belle will have a surprise for you all!_

_Enjoy!_

_Title_: Happily Ever After All

_Summary_: Belle had never been the same after the final battle. Growing close to Irma, and avoiding Elyon due to her previous and intimate relationship with Phobos, all she can do is visit her love and friends in their confinements, bringing them food and trying to keep their spirits up. But when Nerissa frees Miranda, and realizes that Belle is the only shred of humanity Phobos has left in his heart, the former Guardian makes a plan to destroy Belle and use Phobos like a doll in a deceitful manner. But will her plan work, or will she fail to realize that love is a powerful magic within its own right? And will she take into account Belle has something far more important and earth shattering than she'd care to think of?

_Rating: _M for violence, sexual stuff and (yes I know, spoiler alert!) pregnancy stuff.

Happily Ever After All

Chapter 1

Meridian had changed.

Suffice to say the streets were brighter, the people more cheerful, and the castle was a gem in the midst of this illustrious crown. Phobos was gone; the tyrant was brought to justice, and the rightful queen sat upon the throne. The land was happier, freed from its oppression. Even the inside of the castle was much more cheerful. But in the garden of the castle; it was still the same. The Murmurers spoke with fading strength, but _her _energy and oddly enough, love kept them alive.

Belle never left the garden for long; it was her sanctuary, her place of peace. The only place she felt safe after his imprisonment. It was the last place they were together, and she would cherish it until they had to remove her forcibly, or until she was dead. She took care of the plants, especially the violets that were now growing everywhere within the garden. She had nowhere else in the castle to be except the prisons, and it was safer that way. Elyon was avidly looking for a reason to hurt Belle, and the only one who was stopping her was Irma, the Water Guardian, and now one of Belle's only visitors.

Every night after the twilight disappeared, belle would visit Phobos and Miranda, who always warmly received her; Phobos the warmest. At first the guards wouldn't let her in: it was against Elyon's orders, they said.

Finally though, they relented when she pleaded with them to see her friends and her lover. The guards always had a soft spot for her, and this was no different. They would even help her sneak in food for them. If Elyon found out it would be their hides, but they didn't care seemingly. They helped nonetheless. Tonight though, something was wrong as Belle went in to see them. She had barely gone down the hall when more guards rushed in. Pulling one to a stop, and catching him off guard, Belle said softly as she recognized him,

"Gabriel it's me, Belle! What's going on?"

"Belle, it's not safe! Go back to the garden!" Gabriel said hurriedly.

"Gabriel, tell me!" Belle snarled.

Gabriel winced; he didn't know why, but Belle had been on edge lately. Much more than normal. She was over defensive and almost heartless some instances. Was she….his thoughts were disrupted by more guards rushing to the scene. Before the head guard could snarl at him to hurry up, Gabriel said quickly,

"The prisons are under attack! Now, let me go!"

Belle let go numbly and watched as they all ran to the prisons. Belle felt fearful; who was attacking the prisons? Was Phobos alright? She ran to the other route she knew to get into the prisons. She had ran down the hallways when a sharp pain came across her stomach. She almost fell from it, but she pushed through and ran down the corridor leading to her destination. She was almost there when another body came crashing into her own.

They both fell to the ground groaning, only to see each other through green and blue eyes. Belle couldn't believe it. It was Miranda! She was freed! Miranda and she let out a joyous cry and hugged each other tightly. But as quickly as it came the reunion was short lived. The guards were coming, and Miranda knew if Elyon found her here with Belle, it would give Elyon the reason to banish Belle, or worse. Hugging Belle for what felt to be the last time once again, Miranda said quickly,

"I'll meet you in the gardens at midnight! I need to talk to you!"

She pulled away, shifted into her spider form and took off into the shadows. Belle weakly stood, only to feel the sharp pain get worse. What was wrong with her? She heard someone coming down the hallways, and before she could melt away to go back to the garden, Elyon snarled out,

"Belle!"

She grimaced. She knew Elyon was waiting to see her. She turned slowly, and bowed despite the pain her stomach was now in. Elyon walked up to her, an angry glare upon her face. Belle felt her anger rise as Elyon snapped out,

"Alright you little bitch what did you do?! Miranda is gone, and Phobos says he doesn't know who freed her! Now, why would that be?!"

"Maybe because he's telling the truth. I did nothing of the sort. You can ask Gabriel; I was in the garden all day right when the attack happened. _I _did nothing wrong." Belle said evenly, even though inside she wanted to hurt Elyon.

Elyon's eyes narrowed to pale slits of rage. She wanted a reason to have Belle imprisoned, maybe even banished from her realm. All she did was remind Elyon on how foolish she was for hoping for a normal life with real friends! Her brother betrayed her; the spider bitch Miranda and serpentine liar Cedric all betrayed her too! But they never did that to Belle! They were true to her, when they should have been to Elyon! She was their queen! She growled out,

"Just go back to your garden and rot; just like your flowers!"

"As you wish, Elyon! The flowers are better company at least." Belle said with a cool tone.

Elyon growled at Belle's retorting; she wanted in the worst way for Belle to disappear. The guards watched hesitantly. They knew if the queen lashed out, they couldn't stop her. Elyon moved close to Belle and energy crackled in her hands. Belle knew if she wanted to Elyon could kill her. But now that Phobos and her friends were incarcerated, she had nothing to lose. She looked evenly into Elyon's cold bitter eyes, and said with a tone that caught the both of them off guard,

"Go on, my queen…_do your worst._"

Elyon's eyes looked away, and with a spin on the heel she stomped away, leaving the guards and Belle alone. Belle felt herself shake with rage and now pain as she turned and walked down the hallways to the garden. The doors opened, and the whispers of the Murmurers called her sweetly, hoping she wouldn't leave again.

* * *

Midnight came, and Belle was pruning the roses when the whispers of her 'friends' called out that someone was here. Belle listened only to hear the soft almost nonexistent footsteps coming up behind her. She turned only to gaze upon Miranda. She breathed a sigh of relief, and Miranda said softly,

"Don't get too comfortable…I have bad news."

Belle looked at her friend's face. Although beautiful in its own way, it was twisted into a mask of worry. Belle knew if she looked worried, there was something crazily wrong. Belle let her nerves creep into her thoughts, but it grew worse as Miranda told her the bad news. Miranda said sadly,

"The old hag who freed me; she wants you dead." Belle gasped and Miranda said with deepening depression, "And she wanted me to do it…I told her no; Frost said no. So she'll be coming for you…Oh, Belle please, be careful! This woman makes Elyon look tame!"

"But why? Why does she want me dead?!" Belle asked with desperation.

"She said something about Phobos, and I-"Miranda paused as Belle gripped her stomach again.

She almost crumbled to the ground and Miranda tried to ease her upright. But suddenly, Miranda caught the sound of not one but two heartbeats; the other almost a whisper from within her ears. She recognized the second one coming from Belle, and her eyes widened in fear. She eased her into a sitting position, and the scent filled her senses. She gasped; Belle…was…was…

"Belle, when did your moon cycle occur last?" She asked hesitantly.

Belle's eyes widened. She hadn't heard that term used for menstruation except for history class. She hadn't had it in almost a month. Did this mean that dreaded word no woman wanted to hear? Especially since the father wasn't there to help her with that news? She felt fear creep deeper and deeper into her mind. She whispered with dread,

"Miranda, I've been….I'm late…."

"Belle, you're more than late…..you're pregnant!" Miranda gasped.

Belle dropped the sheers in her hands, and the Murmurers grew loudly seductive in their musical thrall. Belle tried to think, but all her thoughts were going to were panic. The pain amplified slightly, and Miranda helped her sit. She caught sight of the violets in the moonlight and a small smile creased her lips. She was happy to see the crystal violet around Belle's neck on a chord, and the parchment note was hidden in her blouse, next to her heart. But her thoughts were dragged back to the unborn child growing within Belle. Miranda wanted to quietly freak out for Belle, but her anticipation of a child suddenly made her ask,

"So; am I going to be an aunt?"

Belle, caught completely off guard by the question, chuckled and suddenly laughed. The both of them shared that laugh but deep inside they both panicked. If Elyon found out she was pregnant, that child could be the death of Belle. But afterwards, Belle smiled and said,

"You bet your ass you are! And Cedric and Frost are honorary uncles!"

"Yay! I get to be an aunt! Now, how are we going to tell Phobos?" Miranda asked thoughtfully.

Belle felt thoughtful. How could she tell Phobos? And when? She looked to Miranda and before she could say what she was thinking, the Murmurers began to call out,

_Someone approaches…._

"You need to go! Keep me updated on what's happening!" Belle whispered as she headed to the exit.

"I will! I'll tell Frost the good news, and we'll try to keep that old bitch from coming after you!" Miranda whispered as she disappeared.

Belle sighed and the doors slightly opened. It told her she had a visitor. And judging by the hesitant steps; it was a Guardian. Irma, perhaps? She stood only to see the Fire Guardian Taranee. Taranee looked fearful, like the garden terrified her. Belle said reassuringly,

"Come in…I don't bite."

Taranee smiled lightly. She moved closer, and her eyes fixated upon the violets around them. She smiled; Irma wasn't kidding. But were they a proclamation of love, like she said they were? As the Murmurers appeared from the flowers, Taranee backed away and summoned a flame. Belle grew fearful and said with panic,

"Don't hurt them! They're just curious! They've never seen you before…"

"Okay…I'll take your word for it." Taranee said hesitantly.

Belle breathed a sigh of relief as the flame was vanquished, but she had to wonder why Taranee was here. She looked Taranee in the eyes, and knew immediately why. It was the interrogation Phobos had warned her about. She looked sadly at Taranee, who looked as equally as upset. Taranee said sadly as she stood next to Belle,

"I need to know what happened between you and Phobos."

Belle went quiet and closed her eyes to fight the tears. Taranee gently put her hand upon Belle's temple, making Belle open her eyes in shock, and a single crystal tear trace down her cheek. Taranee felt her powers open Belle's mind to her, and as the door opened, all Taranee could see was them…together. In the most intimate way. Taranee blushed and Belle's memories began to wash over her, like a wave. When she fell through the portal; the first time she met Miranda and Cedric…Everything that had happened. All these memories were fond! And Phobos…he wasn't a monster in them at all! Her mind closed as she witnessed their first kiss, and Taranee felt tears sting her eyes as Belle's emotions of the final battle and being confined in here made themselves known in Taranee's own heart.

It was only when she heard the second heartbeat that Miranda had heard earlier that Taranee slammed Belle's mind shut. Belle looked at her horrified. Taranee felt tears stream from her eyes like a river as she processed what she had just seen. Elyon had also done a number on this woman's head. And now…Now Belle may be pregnant with his child….

"You're pregnant…." Taranee gasped.

"Please; don't tell Elyon. She'll have her reason to kill me right then and there!" Belle said fearfully.

Taranee felt fearful, but all she could do currently was say nothing. Belle felt resigned to her fate. Taranee was a friend of Elyon's. She was dead, and she knew it. She felt tears sting her eyes before Taranee said softly,

"The only one who will know is you, Irma and myself. Irma needs to know; she's been worried about you. She was even trying to advocate for you to see Phobos. But after today's prison break…"

Belle felt some relief but suspicion still prevailed in her mind. She would believe Taranee wouldn't say a word until the guards showed up to execute her. She closed her eyes as Taranee said softly,

"Don't worry; Elyon can't hurt you as long as Irma and I are here…"

Belle chuckled bitterly. She wanted to believe it. She really did. But the only ones she felt she could trust were in this room; two on the run, and the other in prison. Should she trust the guardians? She only knew two of them. And she would keep it that way. She picked up the rose sheers and said as she moved to the rose wall with the Murmurers following her with suspicious glances at Taranee,

"I'll believe it when I see it. I'll see you later, Taranee…."

With her back turned to the Fire Guardian, she resumed clipping the roses. Taranee, feeling that she had pushed her welcome, turned, and walked out of the garden room.

* * *

"Miranda refused to do it…And so did that buffoon Frost. Why would two heartless killers refuse to kill a simple woman?" She pondered.

The old woman paced in the cave, her thoughts refusing to believe what she had seen. These two; they had the audacity to refuse her command?! Why would they!? They had killed many before; and now…now they guarded that woman that she needed destroyed. What happened to the heartless spider and bounty hunter?

"No matter. I will break Phobos back into the darkness…after all, it's where he belongs anyway….."

_MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!_

_YES. I WENT THERE! BELLE IS PREGNANT! WOO! Enjoy! Chapter 2 will be here soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Happily Ever After All

Chapter 2

Belle knew she had to tell Phobos the news, but the guards were really hesitant now to let her in. She wanted to see him, to tell him he was going to be a father! But if she stated why she needed to be admitted, they would go back to Elyon and tell her about Phobos' unborn child, and Belle didn't want those ramifications. Two months had passed, and Belle was growing fearful. Would the Fire Guardian betray her? She was seeing Miranda every night, who brought an herb that would let her sleep. And it was welcomed, for her stress was making it impossible to sleep.

Living in the garden had its benefits, but unfortunately, the only way she could eat was from Irma's kindness. Even Taranee would visit now. Taranee herself was very kind, and would even bring something for her to eat as well. Taranee was now convinced Elyon was starving Belle out for a reason. And it made her seethe with anger. Twice, Elyon nearly wore her fiery rage, and twice Elyon escaped her wrath.

Today, after Taranee and Irma were walking out from the garden, Taranee knew it was time. No sooner had the doors closed with a click, Taranee turned, looked at Irma, and said cautiously,

"I need to tell you something….It's about Belle."

"Tell me telepathically; there's too many ears." Irma whispered as guards came into view.

Taranee opened Irma's mind. Irma always felt weird when Taranee did this. Why, she would never know. But the words that she told Taranee to utter into the crevices of her mind made her pause as they started to walk away.

_We have a bit of a problem; Belle is two months pregnant with Phobos' child. Elyon can__not__ know about this; she'll crucify Belle if she knows…._ Taranee whispered into Irma's mind.

Irma froze, catching Taranee off guard, and before Taranee could ask, she turned back to the door, and knocked loudly. Taranee followed back, and before she could try to stop her, the doors opened, and Irma slipped inside with Taranee trying to keep up. The Murmurers grew excited at Irma's heightened emotions, and when Belle appeared beside them, all Irma could do was run up to Belle, and embrace her. Belle was caught off guard, but all Irma whispered was,

"I will protect you from Elyon; no one hurts a budding mother and my friend! Elyon will get a smack down from me if she tries! Even if she is a queen!"

Belle felt shock, and Taranee walked up slowly as she heard Irma's proclamation of protection. She knew Elyon would be angry, but this jealousy of hers had gone too far. She was attempting to kill Belle and now essentially a baby, and for what? Because her brother loved Belle over Elyon? She walked up and hugged Belle too, and added to Irma's proclaim of protection,

"As will I. I will _not _allow Elyon to hurt you!"

Belle felt tears run down her face, and in sheer shock she sobbed out a "Thank you…" before collapsing into their embraces, tears running down her face rampantly. The two guardians held their friend as she sobbed and cried in sheer shock. She had friends; _she had friends! _She wished Miranda was here to celebrate this change, but she remembered she and the guardians didn't see eye to eye. She would see her tonight though! She couldn't wait! Even though an unknown enemy wanted her dead, she didn't care! She loved seeing Miranda!

If only she knew what the old hag had planned.

* * *

Midnight came and gone. One hour passed, and Belle was deeply asleep. The Murmurers' quiet whispers lulled her to sleep, along of what was left of the herbal tea mixture Miranda provided. She knew Miranda may have been coming but her tiredness prevailed, and she fell asleep under the datura flowers. But as the spider shifter came into view, she felt the presence of the old woman linger in the shadows. She let her eyes widen in rage. The old bitch followed her?!

_Shit…if she finds Belle here, she's a goner! _Miranda thought in a panic.

She started to quietly make her way to Belle when she saw the shadow of the old hag cross Belle's face. A crackle of malignant energy filled the air, and the Murmurers suddenly grew alive with suspicious voices. Belle wouldn't wake. She was too tired to even consider opening her eyes. The Murmurers, however took on a different tone. One that Miranda only heard once….

The tone of death….

_Leave at once….leave…at once…._they whispered icily.

The old woman paused. The Murmurers were _never _this hostile unless….Her eyes widened as electric energy pulsed through her body as one Murmurer hit her with a staff that hit her with the equivalent of a high voltage fence. She growled out in pain as more of them swarmed her, and Miranda took the opportunity to scoop Belle up and carry her away.

She placed her within the violet patch near the black roses, where more of Phobos' former court emerged, and at first hissed at Miranda until they laid eyes upon their caretaker and new mistress. their gaze softened, and one approached. It gently stroked her cheek leaving upon it the magical sleeping powders they possessed to keep her asleep, and Miranda said softly as she fought the urge to shift,

"Protect her with your life. I will _personally _escort the witch Nerissa out."

_As you wish…lady Miranda…._they responded.

She ran back to the opening near the datura, where Nerissa was barely standing to the Whisperers. Some were destroyed by her powers; others were still holding their own, holding their weapons at the ready. Nerissa was about to raise her hand, when Miranda growled out in rage,

"That's no way to treat strangers Nerissa…Where are your manners?!"

"You little spider brat! Why couldn't you kill the bitch Belle when I ordered it?!" Nerissa snarled.

Miranda glared, only to see Frost the Hunter hiding in the shadows a bow at the ready. He winked at Miranda, who in return smirked and laughed at Nerissa's demand. Walking to the old witch's decrepit form, she added with every step,

"Because, Nerissa…she showed me how it's like to be a human! Not the weakened, cowardly human that you have become; no, she showed me that not all humans are pathetic excuses for meat sacks! Some have courage, some have heart! But ones like Belle have something you wouldn't begin to comprehend you decrepit old witch! They have a heart and an open mind and they love; unconditionally! Belle is my best friend; I will _never_ hurt her!"

At these words, she feigned a lunge at Nerissa, causing her to step back. Frost took the shot, but Nerissa sensed the arrow, caught it and threw it to the ground. With an enraged growl, she vanished. Miranda walked up to Frost, who put his bow down and returned the arrow he drew to try again to its quiver. Miranda sighed, and she and Frost shared a giggle. Frost handed her a pouch, and said with his usual gruff voice,

"Give this to Belle; the midwife in the village says it will prevent muscle spasm and the vomiting that's going to hit her."

"She hasn't eaten enough to throw anything up, Frost…" Miranda said sadly.

Frost growled in rage. He knew Elyon had a hard on (as Caleb called it) for Belle, but starving her out? What was with the supposed benevolent monarch who restored peace to the land? He knew if Belle kept this up, she would lose the baby. She too, could die soon; how was she still alive? Was it the sheer grace of God? Or was it her steel will? He growled in outrage,

"Elyon's going to wind up killing her…" Looking at Miranda's angry face, he watched it melt into nervousness as he added, "We need to tell Phobos. They won't permit her to see him. If he saw the condition she was in, well; leave us to say, if he were still in power _someone _would be dead."

"We have to get her to see him; if we tell him, he won't believe us! He needs to hear it from the source…" Miranda said softly.

A groan suddenly sounded in the air. They turned to see Belle sleepily stand upright. Her eyes widened in fear at the sight of the three dead Murmurers. She ran to them, and one by one she tried to shake them awake. She closed her eyes in sadness as she realized there was no saving them, and closed the eyes of the beautiful corpses, which suddenly vanished back into the earth.

"What happened?" She asked sadly.

"Nerissa…she was here for you. We stopped her before she could do further damage."

She looked to Miranda and Frost, who immediately broke into toothy smiles. Most people equated those smiles with death; Belle took it as a sign of mirth. Frost asked with a goofy tone, sounding almost unnatural from him,

"So; I'm placing two gold pieces on the fact it's a girl! If snake breath were here, he'd probably be able to tell, and promptly tell me I'm wrong! But either way; I'm teaching my niece or nephew how to fight with a sword!"

Belle laughed, and Miranda handed her the bag of the herbs. She grabbed a pinch of the herbs and chewed them. The three of them walked the garden, debating if Belle was going to have a son or a daughter. Miranda gently put her hand atop of Belle's stomach, and a smile crept into her face as she felt the much stronger heart beat from two months ago. She said with a hint of worry,

"How are you nurturing yourself? Without food, you're going to wind up extremely sick!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…." Belle said with a sigh.

"Try me." Miranda said calmly.

So she told them. She told them about Irma visiting and bringing something to eat and drink every time she came, Taranee's gentle interrogation that wound them up as friends. And how they were the only thing keeping Elyon away from her. Miranda was shocked; Frost swigged his mead with every mention of their names. Miranda thought they would take sides with Elyon! What possessed them to change? She had to say, even though inside she was confused,

"Do you trust this? Because if you do, I will as well. But rest assured," She held Belle's hands and gently gripped them as she added, "if they hurt or betray you; heads will roll. So sayeth the crazy spider aunt!"

"Currently, they have not betrayed me, so yes, I trust them. They have been very kind. I have not met the other three guardians, but I prefer it that way, to be honest…" Belle said with a yawn.

Miranda walked her to the place where she slept. It was always the same spot. Right near the black roses and gardenias, on top of the bed of white and purple violets was a makeshift pillow and a very thin blanket. Miranda helped her get them together and Belle laid down. Miranda sat next to her and watched as Belle finally slipped back into sleep. Frost smiled as she stood and gently made her way towards him. He said softly as they headed back to the exit,

"I know you meant the words you said to Nerissa, but now we must keep our guard up, and protect Belle. Nerissa will keep trying as long as Belle lives. She is the last shred of light in Phobos' heart. Let's keep it that way."

"But now I am going to break all ground rules; I'm going to talk to the Water and the Fire guardian. I need to let them know that there is a greater threat than Elyon alone." Miranda said softly.

And then they merged into the shadows, and before anyone could pick up their presence they were gone.

* * *

_Woo! Chapter 2 is done!_


	3. Chapter 3

Happily Ever After All

Chapter 3

"Are you sure about this, Irma? This reeks of a trap!" Taranee whispered fearfully.

"I am! Miranda said to meet her here with Frost at midnight; we only have one more minute to go!" Irma said softly.

After today's fight with the Knights of Vengeance, Irma was still mulling over why she agreed to this. During the battle, Miranda tackled her to the ground and said to meet her here tonight; it was about Belle, and that was all the girl was able to say before Hay Lin knocked her away. The bell tolled out into the night; midnight had arrived in Heatherfield. They were waiting at the ruins of the Chapman house; an eerie and seemingly fitting spot. Although the place was demolished and only the cracked foundations remained, Taranee could have sworn twice she had seen an ownerless shadow follow her. And sure enough, two shadows appeared, and Frost and Miranda appeared as silently as a breeze, catching Taranee and Irma off guard. Miranda said smoothly,

"You came alone; good."

Irma stiffened at the tone.

"Why here, Miranda, and why talk to us now? If this is some kind of trap, I'd…."Irma began, but Miranda cut her off with, "Because Belle is in a lot more trouble than Elyon could possibly scheme up alone…"

Taranee could hear, no almost feel the fear in the spider shifter's voice. She had heard she and Belle were close, but she always thought at first this was a farce. It was only in that first fight for the castle that Belle tried saving Miranda from Caleb that things started to click. But now even Frost's face was grim. Belle really was their friend. Taranee looked at Irma's stupefied face, and looked back at Miranda and asked,

"What's happened?"

"Well, now you must know Nerissa has painted a very large target upon Belle's back. What's not helping, is Nerissa doesn't know Belle is pregnant. If she figures out that Belle is carrying Phobos' daughter, she'll stop at nothing to kill them both." Miranda said fearfully. Turning to Irma, she added, "And to make matters worse, she's put Raythor in charge. Raythor has no qualms about killing Belle; if anything he's willing to do it!"

"Wait a minute; you said daughter! How do you know Belle is even pregnant, let alone the gender of the baby?" Irma asked suspiciously.

Miranda started to walk to Irma, her eyes threatening to change over to the spider's own in her anger. Frost grabbed her, but all he snarled out as Miranda's contagious anger was,

"Because we have been visiting her, making sure High Queen bitch doesn't kill our friend! And to how we know, come now have you forgotten about Miranda's senses!?"

"What he said! And I swear, if any of you use this to hurt Belle; you'll wish you were never born!" Miranda growled.

Irma and Taranee exchanged looks of stunned bemusement. The spider and the bounty hunter…friendly with a human! How strange was this? Now, however Belle was in deep trouble, and they all knew it. If Nerissa had indeed put a target upon Belle, she wasn't safe here. But she had nowhere else to go. This was a terrible mess indeed. Irma looked at the angry spider, and asked with a panicked tone,

"Do we know _why_ she wants Belle dead?"

"Because she is the last bit of light in Phobos' heart. If she dies, Phobos goes back to monster status!" Miranda growled.

A pregnant silence rang out. It was only when Taranee held her hand out that silence became awkward. Miranda's eyes went to Taranee's hand, and a questioning look crossed her face. Frost looked at them both and the obvious reasons escaped from Taranee's throat as she said calmly,

"If we're going to protect Belle, _we need to be allied. _We need to trust each other. Are you guys in?"

Miranda and Frost looked at each other and a smile crossed both of their faces. Belle was right to trust these two. Out of the five, these two were loyal and true. Irma, realizing that this was really happening, also offered her hand. Miranda and Frost took their hands, and they shook as they said steadfastly,

"Count us in."

* * *

Several months of Hell followed. There was an attack on the castle seemingly every day, and with the former general Raythor at the helm, he was bound and determined to make Elyon more fearful than before. Nerissa was out for vengeance; against Candracar, Meridian, and whomever crossed her path the wrong way. The Guardians hadn't been around much, and Belle felt a little depressed without Irma's, Taranee's or Miranda and Frost's company. But the Murmurers kept her happy; as they always did. She kept holding her stomach, telling the baby all about her uncles and aunt, and her father. What was left unsaid was how they may never see him.

Her stomach in those seven months swelled, and now she knew how close to term she really was. She was thankful for Miranda bringing those herbs, and she was somehow being resupplied. She had to figure Frost had snuck them in. But the most depression crept in into Belle's thoughts when she thought about Phobos. She wanted to see him, but the guards wouldn't let her. It had been almost seven months since she had last seen him.

Today though she wasn't going to give in. She had to see him, now! She was seven months pregnant with his child! He needed to finally know! She was heading that way, when she saw Irma and Taranee. She ran up to them, a joyful smile upon her face. Irma smiled, and headed to her. Handing her a full sandwich, and Taranee handing her a bottle of green tea, Belle opened the sandwich and began to devour it. She swilled the tea, and Taranee looked at Belle's stomach. She gently asked,

"Do you know yet?"

"Not yet…" Belle said in between bites.

"Miranda said she is a girl..." Irma said with an impish smile.

Belle nearly choked upon her sandwich. She looked fearfully at Irma and Taranee, who were calmly smiling. Belle finally let a slight relieved expression crossed her face as she realized she was safe. Hearing that she was going to have a girl made her laugh a little bit. She said with some tiredness,

"Well; looks like Frost gets to teach his niece how to fight!"

Taranee chuckled. Irma smiled as Belle finished. It faded slightly as she reached and fondly held the violet pendant around her neck. She hadn't been able to talk anyone into letting Belle see him, and with the baby coming, it really wasn't fair. Her thoughts however, were stopped as the castle rumbled with the sound of fighting. Her eyes widened. It was happening again….

"Belle; go back to the garden!" She whispered fearfully as she and Taranee changed into their guardian form.

Belle needed no telling twice. She started to make her way back to the garden, when the creatures Irma recognized as Annihilators came into view. It was the equivalent of a small army. Her body froze with fear; it was all Raythor needed to come and grab her by her hair as he pulled her painfully to him in restraint. She went to scream, when he put a dagger to her throat as Irma and Taranee came close, their elements at the ready.

"Come any closer, and I'll slit this wench's throat!" he snarled.

Belle however finally recovered her wits. She grabbed his short sword from its sheath, and with a quick motion, she thrust it into his foot. Raythor screamed in pain, dropped the dagger and released Belle, who ran back to the garden after dropping the blade and grabbing the other meant to kill her. The Annihilators stood motionless, and Raythor snarled as Irma and Taranee tried to follow her,

"Don't let them get to her! I need her alone!"

The creatures moved with inhuman speed to subdue them, and Taranee and Irma were too busy fighting them off to see him slip away to follow Belle.

Belle had barely reached the door when Raythor's voice echoed through the hallways. Calling, taunting and egging her to fight. Belle felt afraid; she was in no position to do this! She couldn't fight him successfully! She looked at the dagger in her hands. It was a stiletto styled blade. And her current top had the wrong type of sleeves to hide it. She had no choice. She either fought him, or let him kill her.

Death was not an option.

She heard him pause and draw his blade. She kept her back to him, trying to think of a way to disarm without killing. She realized she would have no other choice. He was going to kill her? Hell would freeze over first. He laughed with cold mirth. So much for the warrior that Frost said she was. He said coldly,

"You know, Frost said you were a formidable opponent. So much for that. Now, you die like the dog you are!"

He moved and swung his sword. He was close enough that Belle could hear his heartbeat. She turned and sheathed the dagger into his stomach. He stopped in sheer shock. He gasped and dropped his sword as his blood pooled from the wound, dripping to the ground with a steady noise. She twisted the blade before pulling it out with enough force to possibly pull his intestines with it. He looked at her with a stunned face, only to see a look that he had seen before upon her face that made his blood freeze. It was very close to Phobos' cold, and heartless gaze when he committed a murder. Only it was female, and her eyes radiated far more hatred and anger.

"You ever threaten me again, and I will make sure the next time will be your last…." She said icily.

Raythor barely stood in his bemusement. Miranda and Frost ran to her. Frost looked at Raythor, and a smirk crossed his face. It wasn't a mortal blow, but it was enough to make even him think twice. Miranda ran to Belle who dropped the knife. She walked to Raythor before Miranda could stop her, and with a fist balled, she said coldly as she punched him and broke his jaw,

"I have a message for Nerissa! You tell her: try me, bitch!"

After collapsing and Belle kicking him in his ribs and snarling at him to leave, Raythor couldn't move fast enough to get out despite his injuries. He took one last look at his assailant only to see her swollen stomach before running to get away. She watched his cowering form take off, and judging by the Irma and Taranee's cussing, their end of the fight was over too. Feeling sick to her stomach about what she had done, Belle sank to her knees, and violent pain crept in from the baby kicking in fear. She clutched her stomach, slowed her heart and felt the baby calm. Miranda felt exasperation. She needed to see Phobos!

"Frost, you need to talk to Gabriel at the pubs tonight…" she whispered into his ear.

"Will do…" Frost said quietly.

When the guardians came, they checked Belle as Frost disappeared to speak to Gabriel. Miranda, Irma and Taranee helped Belle into the garden to rest. All Miranda could think of was how Raythor had become so arrogant; he would have never fallen for something that simple. Belle had taken one hell of a risk. She hoped Nerissa wouldn't let him live for his failure.

She had to know she wouldn't get that lucky.

* * *

"That little wench got the best of you!?" Nerissa snarled angrily.

She had begun to heal Raythor up until he revealed he had failed to kill Belle. She paused the healing, much to Raythor's dismay. He would be dead in hours from bleed out! Why would she let him die? He was useful! Looking at her with desperation, he pleaded as she stood to walk away,

"Don't let me die!"

"Why should I let a failure live? You fell for the easiest trick in the book! So you're not only a failure, you're an idiot as well! What could you possibly have for me that would justify your existence?" she demanded coldly as she went to leave the cave.

"Information on your target! She's pregnant!" Raythor gasped as the pain from the stab wounds began to set back in.

Nerissa stopped, and Raythor prayed she would finish healing him. All he was blessed with was a needle and thread, and a cloth to clean up his wounds. Raythor looked in outrage and pain. Nerissa turned to him, a cold gleam in her eyes. All she said was as she walked by Raythor,

"Fix yourself. If you want something done, you _always _have to do it yourself!"

As she walked away, her mind was racing. Belle was pregnant, and the spider and Frost would be on their guard with her. And to top it all off, the Water and Fire Guardian were in on it, too! Did the other Guardians know? Could this be useful leverage over them? Her mind snapped back to Belle. If Phobos was going to play his part well, he could not know about his daughter! And better yet, why not make him watch her and his last chance of humanity die right in front of him?

She opened her mind's eyes to see Frost finally getting the head guardsman to consenting to let Belle see him. And then it flashed to Miranda and Belle getting her ready to sleep. She knew this would be the right moment to strike. Now to wait.

* * *

Belle had barely rose with the morning light when Frost quietly appeared beside her when she was straining to wake up. She let a fist fly, which Frost caught effectively. She turned, and breathed a sigh of relief. Frost scared the crap out of her! He said softly,

"You need to get down to the prisons. They'll let you see him."

Belle pulled her hand back, and a joyous smile crept into her face. She could see him; she could finally see him! She hugged Frost, who stiffened slightly but returned it with some awkward attempt. She pulled away and ran to the exit, and as soon as she cleared the doors Miranda appeared. She was happy that Belle could finally see him. But her senses kept screaming something was wrong. She looked to Frost, and she asked hesitantly,

"Do you have the same feeling something is wrong? This almost feels like a trap…"

"I know. Hence I suggest we tail her." Frost growled.

* * *

Belle had arrived at the doors, and she shakily walked through as they opened it. Phobos heard the door swing open, and much to his joy, Belle's voice carried through like a rose scented breeze calling out his name. He ran to the electric bars of his prison, and as the guards shut the door, Belle ran to him, and said softly,

"They wouldn't let me through before. I'm not sure how, but Frost talked them into letting me see you…."

"Belle, you don't need to explain. I knew once the old hag launched the attack you wouldn't be…" he faltered as she looked at him with a soft smile.

She reached through, and her innocence negated the magic used to bind him in there. She grabbed his hand and put it to her stomach. Phobos was stunned as he felt a light kick from it. He gasped as tears threatened to run down his face. It couldn't be…Belle held his hand there, and he could feel the tiny heart beat grow almost fond of his presence. He looked at Belle, and he could see it now; it was. She whispered softly with a joy that was contagious,

"Phobos….You're going to be a father."

Phobos stood with mouth agape which turned into a true joyous smile. He let a surprised laugh escape him, and a he hugged Belle gently. Tears ran down his face; he was going to be a father. Him! This was joyous news! He looked at her and asked excitedly,

"Do you know?"

"She is a girl. We're going to have a baby girl!"

He felt his emotions ride high, but suddenly the castle shook again. He looked away, and Belle followed his gaze. They were under attack _again_? He wanted to pull Belle to him, to hold and protect her from whatever was coming. But alas, it was not to be. A metallic hand grabbed Belle and pulled her away violently, reinstating the magic barring him from escape and causing it to burn him. Phobos watched in horror as that hand threw her into a wall. Belle crumbled and groaned at the pain. The hand belonged to Nerissa, and she moved to Belle and grabbed her by her hair, her eyes wide with a primeval rage.

"You're ruining my plans! And that treacherous spider and oaf Frost will meet your fate after I'm done with you!" She growled angrily.

She went to lead Belle away by her hair, but Belle fought viciously. Phobos panicked and tried to burst through the bars, only to hiss in pain as they kept him in painfully. He cried out as he kept trying to break free, but to no avail. Belle took several shots at Nerissa, who cussed and fought to keep her restrained. Finally, Belle punched Nerissa in the mouth causing the old hag to release her. Enraged, Nerissa grabbed her and shoved her down. Belle went to stand, but Nerissa was fed up with her antics. A shock of energy took her legs out. Belle wasn't expecting more of this lightning like power to come down on her. She fought not to cry out, but after minutes of it tearing through her like knives, she cried out in horrible pain.

"Now you die, _bitch…._" Nerissa growled with rabid glee.

Phobos kept trying to break out, but suddenly a change occurred in his very heart. He felt rage, yes, but it was an anger hotter than any he ever felt in his life. He wanted this witch's blood upon his hands, but not for the pleasure of it. And the more he tried to escape and the energy burned him, the more that fiery inferno burned. The riddle he heard and scoffed at in the moment of his incarceration rang out: _Only one of a pure heart could escape a prison of energy. _

He knew he wasn't innocent, but the one who held everything and now everyone dear to him was dying right in front of him, and he would be damned before she and his daughter would die at the hands of this crone. He clung to the bars, even though his skin was now smoking from the hellacious burns, as he was desperately clinging to the thought of saving Belle. His energy finally overpowered the one of Elyon's and the Guardians' design, binding it to him and making him stronger. His love for Belle finally aided his freedom.

The bars began to fade in a mist, and as soon as he could pass through, he lunged with a hell born scream as he threw quintessence hotter than anything the witch Nerissa could expect at her spine, aiming to kill. Nerissa heard his yell, and before she could block all of them, one energy bolt found its mark in her leg, making a scream shred from her throat as pain like never before coursed through her. Her eyes widened in fear; his magic never had this ramification! Something had changed…She felt fear as she realized her plan had failed. His heart had reawakened at last. She snarled as she went to back away, a bolt of energy crackling in her hands

"You won't kill me! You've grown soft with your whore! You're only a shell of-"

She went to send a bolt of energy at Phobos, but Belle with fading strength took the dagger she kept from Raythor's assault and plunged it into Nerissa's back. Nerissa screamed in pain, and Belle slumped to the floor. Phobos used this to appear behind her and grab Nerissa by her hair and throw her into a wall. He threw hellacious blasts of energy t the fading form of the witch, who barely recovered. She gazed at him in horror as he pinned her to the crumbling wall. It was as if Death himself had possessed him, and was hellbent upon collecting her soul. Sending her through the wall, he snarled out,

"Claim you know me again, and I will use your arrogance against you and show you just how wrong you are!"

Throwing more energy at her, and only letting his anger rise as she dared to fight back barely with an energy shield he raged,

"And if you ever hurt, look or even think about my wife Belle again, the sight of me ripping your heart from your neck will be _your last!_"

At the last words, his powers raged out, and nearly obliterated Nerissa. If it weren't for the broken shield, she would have been dead. Nerissa knew it. Knowing she had been defeated, and her personal mission had been a failure she disappeared from the prisons. Phobos, hearing Belle groan in pain, hurriedly knelt down and held her to him. He didn't even hear the prison doors open. He quietly tried soothing Belle as she cried in pain. He himself was tearful; there was so much damage to Belle's body. He heard a shuddering gasp, and Miranda came into view, as she bolted to Belle's seemingly broken body. Frost was close behind, and as he saw Belle and Phobos, he sheathed his weapon. Tears threatened to sting his eyes as he caught the severity of her injuries.

"We're too late…" He whispered sadly.

"NO! Don't say that! There has to be a way to save her!" Miranda said through tears.

The sound of guards beginning to swarm, only to hear the sound of the guardians' wings. Phobos cringed, but Miranda looked ecstatic. His brow rose; since when was she happy to see them? He heard the loud mouthed Water Guardian gasp at the scene before her, and heard her whisper in a strangled voice,

"Belle…"

"You came just in time! Belle's been injured, and we need help!" Miranda said hurriedly.

Taranee felt fearful at the saddened and angered look in Phobos' eyes; they made his eyes glow with an eerie light. Miranda felt fearful; what if Phobos declined their help? But suddenly, Phobos' voice escaped from his throat's strangle hold with,

"Please….Help me save her."

There was very little time. Irma, although hesitant, agreed to help. Taranee followed suit. They began to take him to the garden, when Phobos, finally fed up with the walking, teleported them to it. The Murmurers whispered in shock, only to be replaced by sadness at the sight of Belle. Taranee could feel Belle's life fading, and she asked fearfully,

"What must we do?"

"Something that hasn't been done in eons. Something my mother and father had done when they were married….a soul binding." Phobos whispered as he laid Belle across the grass.

Belle was now fading out of consciousness. Twice she tried asking Phobos what was happening, but the word failed. Knowing after she closed her eyes in sheer exhaustion they only had minutes, Phobos looked to Miranda with a knowing glare. It had to be done.

Miranda, at first clueless finally put two and two together and gasped. That magic was almost forgotten; it was that ancient! She looked at the Guardians' faces which were totally confused, and she stepped forward with her claws extended. Irma watched in horror as Miranda bled her arm. Although it was not as painful as some things, Miranda still hissed in pain. Irma asked in horror,

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Witnessing the bond….We all have to, if we want to save Belle!" Miranda said calmly.

Irma felt squeamish as Frost let Miranda bleed him. She turned to the Water Guardian, who finally rolled up her sleeve, and Miranda drew enough blood to make Irma pale. Taranee offered her wrist, and she did the same. Phobos' wrist was cut, and Belle's as well. Where their wounds were they turned into an arcane symbol. Irma felt the magic within her blood boil at the sheer power this was causing; even the air hummed with it. Phobos took the blood from Miranda's hands, moving it in the air softly. It danced across the atmosphere like beautiful ruby rain, and before he started, he looked to Irma and Taranee as he said softly,

"Protect the garden; _no one _can enter this room right now."

Irma nodded, and she walked out, Taranee close behind. Frost and Miranda looked on; this was fitting in a sick sort of way. The earth shook with his power as Phobos' eyes went white. With one hand he held Belle's marked wrist, intertwining their hands and as the mark trailed to her palm, his did the same. The marks met through their skin, and the blood vanished from his hand and trailed itself through their wounds. Belle's eyes opened, but they too were white as Phobos' and her essence twirled and bonded together.

Their souls bonded for all eternity, and Phobos let his power split into two and begin a transfer to her. Belle gasped as his power ripped through her, and rested within her. It was painful, but he made it so she had no choice but to accept. They were bonding; and as such Belle would need protection.

Belle was being given the ultimate gift; the gift of life, and power.

* * *

Irma felt the power from the garden, and knew Elyon would feel it too. Her wrist still burned with the primal magic they had just aided their mortal enemy in conjuring. But was he per se evil? He was saving his beloved's life! Surely there was something akin to purity in his heart!

Sure enough, the queen had arrived and she was furious. Elyon had heard Phobos had escaped, but now this had gone too far! Now she had that reason to banish Belle. But as she went to the garden doors, she was surprised when Irma body blocked it. She demanded heatedly,

"Move, Irma!"

"Make me, Elyon! This is important; I will not let you fuck it up!" Irma retorted with a growl.

"What could be so fucking important with Belle?! She helped Phob-"Elyon started. Taranee finally snapped out, "I can't believe you! Your jealousy has really gone overboard, hasn't it Elyon!? Belle has done nothing wrong! She's _dying_, and your brother is trying to save her! Grow up, Elyon! This isn't Sheffield where you and Cornelia ruled the roost! You're a queen, damn it! Start fucking acting like it!"

Floored wasn't the right words to describe Elyon's face. Outright shocked wasn't either. Her friends were helping her brother; the one who tried to kill her! She was hurt beyond reason. She looked at them, and at Taranee's words, she snarled,

"Then as a queen, I command you to move out of my way!"

"And as a friend and a Guardian, I say no!" Irma snapped.

A hostile standoff was in the making, and Irma knew if Elyon wanted to, they would be toast. Just to reiterate that fear, suddenly Elyon moved to Taranee and grabbed her. Before Elyon could force her aside, Taranee punched her as hard as she could in the gut. Elyon doubled over coughing. She looked up stunned at her friends, and then she saw their wrists. A scrollwork scar was upon them, and it had a power Elyon couldn't place, let alone fathom. She asked through gasping at the pain she was in,

"What..is..he doing?!"

"Saving Belle's life." Taranee growled.

Suddenly the energy roared with a primal force. Elyon felt the climax run through her and froze at the sheer energy this was exhuming. She barely straightened up, but as the magic coursed through them all, Elyon was stunned that it wasn't malignant at all. It was true, and pure. It had love embodied into it, and it was now split into two….Did he share the one thing he valued over everything with _her_? Elyon finally felt the anger lessen. It was so sweet what she was feeling. It was like a honey sweet that lingered. She looked at the two Guardians, and there were tears in her eyes. She felt betrayed, and the hatred in her heart for Belle was gradually trying to fade, but her jealousy was fighting it.

Suddenly, Miranda cautiously opened the door, and her eyes hardened at Elyon. She looked to the two Guardians, and motioned them to come inside. Elyon went to ask where they were going, but she finally ceased her banter. She watched as her friends walked through the garden doors, and the door shut with a click. She walked away, and proceeded to call the other three Guardians; she would get Phobos back into his prison.

And this time, he would not get out.

* * *

_YES! I WENT THERE! Cliffhanger too!_

_Updated and long for a reason! Future chapters aren't going to be dainty little things! Just saying!_

_Enjoy lovies!_


	4. Chapter 4

Happily Ever After All

Chapter 4

"Is she going to be alright?"

Belle heard this and felt her head spin from her unknown, very near kiss of death. What did they mean she'd be alright? She felt fine! She weakly tried sitting up, when Phobos gently helped her. She felt his heart beat, and hers calmed. Abnormally fast for her. She looked into his eyes, which were soft like the morning mist. Only they were almost hesitant to look away.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

She felt her left arm sting, and she wearily gazed down upon it. A scroll mark scar was upon it, as well as Phobos' right arm. She felt so confused, but suddenly Phobos' thoughts came into her mind. They were reassuring, almost caressing. She gasped; she was never privy to his thoughts! Phobos gently held her and said softly,

"You nearly died; in order to save you, I bonded our souls together. And as such, you now have my powers. So in all essences, you…you are my wife…"

"Are you serious?" Belle said breathlessly.

Phobos nodded, but he felt hesitant. He may have stepped out of line with this; it was a bit of a selfish act. He loved her fully, but he didn't even think of her opinion about this! In the midst of his slightly horrified thoughts, he wasn't expecting Belle to hug him, and bury her head into his shoulder and not move. He felt a slight smile crease his face. She wasn't angry at him. He returned the embrace, and held her there. Miranda felt herself grow giggly, but all she could think of was about Cedric. She missed snake breath, for some weird reason. Frost reached for his mead horn, and held it up.

"To the newlyweds!" he said jovially before taking a small sip.

He handed it to Miranda, who stole a sip, repeated the message, and handed to Irma. Irma hesitantly stole a sip, repeated the message through a cough at the strength of the mead, and handed it to Taranee, who said enthusiastically before sipping the mead,

"To the newlyweds!"

She stole a sip, and nearly coughed at the strength of the sweet, honey tasting alcohol, but she fought through it. She handed the horn back to Frost, who put it back, and guffawed lightly at Belle's and Phobos' faces; they were blushing like school children. He looked back at the two Guardians and a slight smirk filled his face. All he could said nonchalantly was,

"Light weights!"

Irma glared lightly, only making Frost grin even harder. Even though they were once his enemy, he could now understand why they were chosen to be as such. But suddenly, Phobos and Belle stood, and began to head into the heart of the garden. Irma went to ask what was happening, but Taranee elbowed her to stop. Their hands intertwined, they walked away leaving the five of them alone.

* * *

Belle felt quietly eclectic about having Phobos here once more, but a dark thought punctured that happiness. Her hand's grip upon his own tightened at the one thought that made her stomach contract. He would be locked away again; and she would be subjected to Elyon's maniacal need to confine her. Phobos picked up on her thoughts. He felt the fear she was exhuming in regards to his sister, and he looked into her heart shaped face. Their eyes locked in again. He took in the now seeming harsh angles that were so unbecoming on Belle's cheeks and her drawn and tired eyes. His hand gently cupped her cheek, and all he could ask in sheer shock was,

"What has she done to you?"

Belle felt tears well in her eyes, and images poured into their minds as she mentally and physically cried out in her sadness before crumbling into his arms. The fear of death at the hands of Elyon; the maternal fear of losing their unborn daughter to the same specter and the fear of being alone, especially with their child. Phobos hugged her to him as these seven months' worth of fear and anguish washed over him. His eyes stung with tears, and glowered with rage. He wanted to _destroy _Elyon for this, but suddenly, Belle gasped in pain.

He pulled away slightly and looked down at her skirt, which was now wet. His eyes widened in shock; Belle looked down in fear, and all that crossed her thoughts was sheer terror. She crumbled as a sharp pain like never before shot across and down her stomach. Phobos followed her down, trying to support her. All she could say before crying out in pain was,

"The baby….she's coming!"

Phobos knelt next to her, and all that escaped his throat was a fearful cry,

"FROST!"

Seconds as painful as a knife blade slice passed, and Frost appeared with Miranda and the girls. Irma's eyes widened with fear as she ran to Belle. Her water broke this early!? Belle cried out as the pain grew progressively worse, and Irma knew this was definitely the case. Miranda hesitated; the midwife in the castle...would she? Phobos looked frantic, so she knew she had no choice.

Miranda took off and Frost knew better than to ask; maybe spiders didn't like watching a birthing. After all, they really weren't the most maternal of creatures.

* * *

Miranda took off down the hall, and turned to the kitchens. Sure enough the old witch was coming up the hallway. Miranda smirked, and the old woman paused. She went to turn away, when Miranda asked coldly,

"Where do you think _you're _going, Cassandra?"

She cringed as she stopped abruptly. Elyon's guards had made life Hell when they found that she as helping Miranda. She wasn't sure how long she could hold up this charade. She turned, and growled much to the spider's amusement,

"You didn't tell me who you were! Why should I help a pregnant spi-"Miranda cut her off with, "The woman _we_ were helping has now gone into labor two months early. Her and the Prince's daughter is on the line; now is it, or is it not your job to help keep her and the child alive?"

Cassandra the midwife froze. She was praying she had gone deaf, and had misheard the spider. She knew she hadn't but it was bad enough already; Elyon would banish her away for this! Did this mean Phobos was a father? She cringed at the reminder of her profession, but now she knew she had no choice. She sighed; and shot a knowing smile at Miranda who smiled with her fangs. She said as she grabbed her basket of herbs,

"I'll help. Now," looking around for the room she had come from she asked, "Where is the mother to be?"

Miranda grabbed the old woman who cried out as Miranda literally ran back to the garden where Belle's pained cries echoed through the doors. Cassandra opened the doors, and Miranda escorted her inside. The plants whispered in fear and curiosity; this woman had her own power, but they were more curious than threatened by it. Where Miranda had held her hand when she bolted, Cassandra rubbed the arthritis back into submission while growling,

"You just _had _to trigger the old bones…didn't you?"

"Save it for later! Here we are…." Miranda retorted coolly.

She looked, and Belle looked to be in utter agony. Cassandra bolted to Belle's side. She began her work, but her gaze slightly widened at Frost's and Phobos' presence. Before the thought even escaped her mind, Phobos glared harshly, and in that glare it read obvious: _I will __not__ leave her side…._Cassandra went to Belle's lower body after taking a knife from Frost, cut the skirt away as well as her underwear, and checked Belle's dilation. She looked up at Belle, and said calmly,

"You've been triggered early, but it is will be healthy... Now my lady, I need you to push!"

Belle began the process, and her eyes squeezed shut as she cried out. Belle death gripped Phobos and Irma's hands, and Taranee handed the midwife anything she asked. It was when Will's voice called out in her thoughts that Taranee felt nervous. Will asked hesitantly,

_Taranee, why is Elyon trying to tell me you and Irma are helping Phobos escape?_

_Will, she's lying through her teeth! We found him trying to save Belle after Nerissa tried killing her! So we helped him save her! Now we have a bigger problem, and I need to focus! _Taranee said heatedly.

_What the fuck is going on, Taranee?! Maybe Hay Lin and I can help! _Will said with some shock at Taranee's anger.

Taranee growled with an exasperated sigh and let Will use her eyes to see what was happening. Will gasped as she recognized the scenario. Belle was having a baby! A _baby! _She asked with excited shock,

_Who's the fa-? _Taranee growled, _Do you need to ask!?_

Will felt shock. Her mental voice soon went silent. Taranee apparently was serious. She went back to helping, and Will's voice still remained silent as she watched. But after two hours of Belle's cries and sweat pouring nerves, Phobos gasped as he heard the final cry of Belle's pain mingle with the first shriek of a baby. Belle gasped in panted as she looked at their baby girl. An overjoyed smile filled both their faces as a baby girl with a thin head of solid, white and curly hair laid in the midwife's arms, crying loudly.

Miranda looked on with wonder. Cassandra took some water from her flask she carried and a soft cloth as she washed the baby and cut the cord with a clean knife provided by Frost. She knotted the baby's end of the cord, and cut the rest from Belle. Taking his cloak and tearing it in half, Frost helped the midwife swath the girl. Miranda approached as Cassandra handed the baby to Belle whom Taranee and Phobos helped sit up. Belle gently bounced her, and her eyes opened at the stimulus, revealing her dichromatic eyes; one was green, the other pale blue.

"She's beautiful…" Phobos whispered with delight.

Miranda was entranced seemingly with her. Belle looked at her friend, and a small smile crossed her face. Miranda kneeled next to Belle, and gently pulled back the make shift blanket to look deeper into the baby's face. Instead of crying, like other babies had done seeing her, Miranda was pleasantly surprised when the baby gurgled and smiled at her. She smiled; the little girl was truly beautiful. She asked Belle as she was handed off the baby to hold her,

"What is her name?"

Phobos and Belle looked at each other. Their minds raced briefly, only to have a soft name cross their minds in telepathic whispers. Belle and he smiled after confirming it within their gazes, and she looked to Miranda and said softly,

"Her name is Apollymi."

"Apollymi…The Meridian Goddess of Change. Excellent name! Now, no suitors until you're trained!" Frost said jovially after he held her gently.

Taranee and Irma were almost in tears hearing the baby coo and reach out for everyone. Irma held her and felt the baby grab her hair, but she chuckled when Apollymi smiled and lightly pulled. Taranee gently let her hands get warm, and she laughed as Apollymi pulled her braids. The baby yawned, and Phobos was handed his daughter. When Phobos held her, he looked deeply into her eyes, and whispered softly as he held his daughter,

"My little Apollymi, you _are _my change of heart. You and Belle." He sat next to Belle and held them both close he said softly as crystal tears threatened to sting his eyes, "You both saved me… _from myself…_"

Cassandra watched intently as Phobos and Belle gently laid down with their child and fell asleep with her. She knew the Oracle would be pleased to know Phobos had changed, and had welcomed it wholeheartedly. But now, to protect them from the outside; especially the baby. Looking to Miranda and Frost, she said calmly yet assertively as they all left the family to let them sleep,

"You need to guard them; let no one enter for as long as you can."

She finally let her illusion fail. Irma and Taranee gasped at who was standing before them; Miranda and Frost felt shock and slight fear. The woman had long white hair, and feline features dressed in a simple white robe. Irma and Miranda whispered in total bemusement,

"Luba?!"

"Shhh! Do you wish to wake them up!?" Luba asked quietly.

She finished walking them out, and Irma and Miranda both were stuttering in shock. Frost felt leery; Candracar, here?! Why!? He wanted to ask, but he was terrified to do so. Anything with Candracar was usually grim. Taranee asked with some hesitancy after the door was shut,

"What's going on, Luba?"

"I was sent by the Oracle. We had received word that Phobos' heart had changed. Originally, I was not to interfere and only to watch. But, due to Elyon's corrupted need to drive Belle out I disguised myself as Cassandra to try to help her. It was when Miranda came to tell me that she needed help with a pregnancy that I realized Belle really _had _changed him. And now that he did the soul binding, there will be a monumental change; Phobos has a heart again." Luba explained.

"So….How are you going to help them? Because if they stay here, Smellyon will have them killed; and I swear if she hurts my niece, I will spend my eternity rotting in prison or Hell for murdering the queen!" Miranda said coldly.

"We will be moving them out of here into another plain of existence. We just need to keep them safe until that time." Luba explained.

Taranee felt relief, but Irma looked less than convinced. Usually Candracar wasn't hip to explaining anything. She knew she could have incurred the anger of Luba by asking, but her need to make sure Belle, Apollymi and Phobos would be safe overrode her senses. She looked at Luba and asked,

"How long will that take?"

"Two weeks; unless, something can be found sooner." Luba responded with what was remarkably like sadness.

"_Two weeks? _Elyon won't give them that time!" Frost growled.

"Damn right I won't!"

Miranda growled as she turned to see same said bitch and the three other Guardians moving in from the entrance. Will looked shocked at Taranee and Irma standing side by side with two of their mortal enemies, and were calm about it. Then she remembered what had happened in that garden, and her face grew as red as her hair, and the thought of the little baby sleeping in that room made her sort of happy inside. Hay Lin felt the happiness in Will's heart, and felt her friend's contagious overprotective feelings fill her mind. Elyon growled,

"You need to move! As Queen of this realm-" Luba said calmly, even though inside she felt her anger seethe at Elyon's arrogance, "You will give no such order."

Luba turned to face the queen before she could hear the banter, and Will and the others felt fear. Candracar was here already! Hay Lin secretly wished they were here to protect whatever it was Irma and Taranee felt needed it. Elyon looked on in horror as Luba vanished, only to reappear with Cedric's weakened body. Miranda felt her blood run hot with happiness. She freed Cedric! Cedric weakly groaned out as Miranda walked to him and held him upright,

"_Please_ tell me I'm finally dead; it was boring in there!"

"Wake up, snake breath! Or should I say _Uncle Cedric?_" Miranda said with a joyous smirk.

"Miranda, what are you talking about?" Cedric sighed.

Frost came over, dusted off the serpent's robes and cuffed him on the shoulder in a congratulatory fashion. Cedric was very confused; what happened? It was only when Miranda pulled him down to her level and whispered in his ear what happened Cedric perked up considerably. He looked joyously at Miranda and said eclectically,

"Are you certain?"

"We weren't there or anything like that, Cedric!" Irma said sarcastically.

Taranee motioned for them to be quiet, for Luba and Elyon were having an intense stare down. Elyon felt intense rage boil in her veins. This woman was violating her commands! It was only when she stepped forward that Luba grabbed her and made her see what she had put Belle through; physically and psychically. Elyon gasped at the violent pain she was experiencing, and Cornelia pleaded with Luba,

"Stop! You're hurting her!"

Luba released Elyon, who had crumbled in the sheer agony she had felt that she had inflicted upon Belle to the floor. Cornelia ran to her friend and tried helping her up, but Elyon was sobbing under the intense pain she was in. She gasped out in between crying,

"I did that to her?"

"You did; all because of your arrogance and need for vengeance and self-satiation. You may be a queen Elyon, but you need to grow up. Belle took nothing from you; you did this to yourself." Luba said coldly.

Elyon wept out several apologetic words before Cornelia helped her upright. Luba looked to Miranda, Frost and Cedric, and said softly,

"Go see your niece. I will seal the door so you have some privacy."

The three of them walked in, and Luba traced a design upon the door which hummed with a powerful energy as it locked the door and barred entry. Elyon was still shaken; she inflicted so much pain on another...and her child! It wasn't like her, and it went too far! She felt the tears upon her face run rampant, and all she could say was,

'I didn't…I didn't mean for it to go that far….I almost killed a baby! I…I am so disgusted!"

"Then do us all a favor, Elyon; grow up, and don't let your jealousy play you like that again. And as to Belle? Stay away from her; _that _is Candracar's orders." Luba ordered sternly.

Elyon nodded sadly, and walked away. She knew she had really screwed up, and the guilt she was feeling was abhorrent! Luba watched Elyon's retreating back with narrowed eyes; she knew the queen would adhere, but trusting that instinct was not part of her essence. Looking at Will, Luba growled,

"Make sure she adheres to that. And make sure Belle and Phobos stay safe; Belle has become something more important than just a piece of his heart."

And with that, Luba disappeared back to the infinite depths of Candracar, leaving a group of Guardians to discuss matters.

_For those who don't know; I borrowed Apollymi from Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark Hunter Series! I like the name…nuff said!_

_AND WOOT FOR BABY! Love it! More chapters ahead!_


	5. Chapter 5

_BABIES IN DANGER! A MAIN CHARACTER DEATH! A HEART PERSONIFIED!...and all the other fun shit that will occur in this chapter! _

_So needless to say, the one who is going to die is….If you guessed Luba, then get the fuck out of my head! However, it starts with some shenanigans on Miranda, Cedric, Frost and Phobos and Belle's end! Apollymi brings out the best in some!_

_So Nerissa gains the upper hand…for this time around. Read the rest to see what happens!_

_Disclaimer: Are you fucking kidding me?!_

Happily Ever After All

Chapter 5

Phobos and Belle awoke to Apollymi gurgling and squealing with delight. Belle wearily opened her eyes only to catch a glimpse of a green robe swishing by and gently taking Apollymi out of her hands. She gasped, and Phobos bolted upright with energy in his hands ready to kill, only to lower it with an amused guffaw. Belle looked and a joyous smile creased her features as she cried out with happiness,

"Cedric!"

Phobos was stunned.

"Cedric, how in the name of Candracar did _you _escape and who did you charm to do so?" He inquired with some shock mixed with amusement.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, my prince….But to business though! I have quite the handful here as an uncle!"

Cedric looked back down at the baby, an overjoyed light in his violet eyes. Apollymi smiled and pulled on his long hair. He smiled broadly and began to make a fool out of himself by gurgling back and playing with her. Phobos smirked as he approached and said with a small hint of amusement,

"I didn't realize you were such a fool for children, Cedric…"

"She is beautiful, my prince! The best of both of you if I may say so!" Cedric said jovially.

"Hey snake breath! Learn to share!" Miranda said while coming into the clearing.

He looked at Miranda, who was sporting a very similar smile to them all. Belle slowly stood up, for she felt a little sore from the birthing. But suddenly, the soreness went away, and the wounds she felt inside were quickly healing. She felt her eyes widen at her sudden healing factor, but as Cedric kept playing with Apollymi, Miranda and Frost joined him. Phobos walked over to Belle, and upon sensing her shock, he said softly while hugging her,

"I know the power comes as a shock, but you'll get used to it soon...I think I need to teach you how to control it."

"I think that is a good idea…." Belle said back while leaning into his embrace.

Phobos smiled, and as Apollymi squealed happily, he felt a true happiness well into his heart. They were, within their own twisted (and somewhat insane) right a family. All six of them. They wandered over to the two shifters and bounty hunter making fools out of themselves for a baby; a grin upon both their faces. Apollymi's eyes lit up at the sight of her mother, and she reached for Belle, who gently took her from Cedric, and after Apollymi let out a few flustered cries began to breast feed her. The Murmurers gathered around and observed, but their haunting, echoing, whispering melody made the baby yawn after a half hour of their song.

She pulled away from her mother and burrowed into her arms slowly slipping into sleep. Phobos gently took his daughter, and with a rotary elegant wave, one of the trees bent low and formed into a cradle. The Murmurers took leaves and jasmine flowers and made a strangely comfortable bed for the girl. He laid her down and much to the other three's shock, he sang a soft lullaby he could remember, his tenor ringing beautifully in the garden. Miranda felt a content smile as she held Cedric's hand, who looked at her before a slight blush crept into his face.

Apollymi yawned for the last time, and went deeply into sleep. Phobos let the lullaby fade away into the air, and looked to Cedric a smirk upon his face. Cedric was smiling up until Phobos asked with a serious tone,

"Why did you avoid my question, Cedric?"

Cedric's smile faded. Dare he tell Phobos who freed him? He felt afraid; Phobos wouldn't believe him, would he? He felt a lump form in his throat, and he looked to Belle and Miranda. Realizing he was cornered and had no way out, he said with some hesitancy,

"Because Candracar's representative Luba freed me my Prince, not my charm…"

Phobos' eyes widened in pure shock. Candracar; _Candracar?_ Why would they do this? He stood there, mouth agape. Miranda finally tried breaking the awkward silence with an attempt of cheer with the statement,

"Yes, and they're trying to find a way for you, Belle and Apollymi to be free of Smellyon!"

Phobos could have been knocked over with a feather. He was stunned. Belle walked up to him, the same shocked facial expression upon her face. But then it began to sink in as to what was happening. They were almost free! A surprised laugh escaped him, even though inside he was still floored. He asked ecstatically,

"When?"

"That's the problem." Frost said gruffly. Looking his master in the eyes, he said with a lack of trust in his voice, "They said it'll take two weeks. But Candracar may have gotten Elyon off your back temporarily."

Phobos felt a brow raise. He finally just shook off the confusion in sheer self-defense. He would find out more if possible from the source himself later. But for now, he had to revel in the fact he could be with his family. Hugging Belle from behind, he said happily as they all made way to a spot in the garden to talk without disturbing Apollymi,

"Excellent! Let's have some mead and discuss our futures!"

* * *

"Luba, you were _told _not to interfere! You better have an explanation for the Oracle!" Tibor said coldly.

The Oracle hadn't showed up yet in the receiving room. And Luba's temper was wearing thin as Tibor kept hammering about her break of resolution of not involving herself. She glared at him and tried to resolve herself, but the rage she felt at Elyon's arrogance was pressing to be released. She and her student would be sparring for hours later. She finally stuffed it down at Tibor's expectant glare, and answered with a somewhat even voice,

"I _do_ have an explanation; and as soon as he arrives, I will give it to him!"

"Then speak, Luba. I wish to know your justification." A commanding but gentle voice sounded.

Turning on heel and going into a graceful bow, Luba looked up to see him. A man with a clean shaven head with the symbol of the Congregation resting on the side of his skull in tattoo form walked to her, his pure white robes swishing through the eternal mists of Candracar. He paused in front of Luba who stood. She may have been slightly shorter than he, but his presence commanded respect. She looked him in the eyes, and said calmly, resigned to the possible punishment that awaited,

"I only interfered, because two innocents would have died had I not."

"Phobos' child Apollymi and his wife, Belle." The Oracle responded mistily. Tibor looked shocked at the revelation, and the Oracle added, "I understand, Luba. You did the right thing, even though it violates the tenants of the Congregation. And for that, I will not issue a punishment. But you must tell me what you have also learned."

Luba smiled with relief. _Thank the heavens, he understands…_she thought to herself. Remembering all that occurred, she relayed it to the Oracle, up and including the resurrection of Phobos' heart and how he had given Belle two things he valued above all to save her from death; life and power. Tibor looked skeptical. The Oracle only smiled with what appeared to be upmost joy. He said with almost a portrayal of the emotion,

"This is wonderful!"

"But Oracle, how can we trust this!? Phobos is deceitful! He could be-" Tibor began, but the Oracle said with a firm tone, "_No _onecan deceive through the heart! It's impossible. If his intentions were false, I would know; no, I can sense that Luba is right. But—"he suddenly went quiet.

Luba watched as the Oracle's eyes widened in fear. His mouth shaped into a fearful twist, and his eyes darkened with the emotion. What he was privy to by sight, she wouldn't have known had he not grabbed Luba and Tibor and shared the connection. Their eyes clouded over as they witnessed the unthinkable.

Nerissa stood within the Queen of Meridian's chambers. Only the queen was missing, but the vision pressed to the orb encased in the wooden staff within her hand. The three felt fear emanating as the queen's essence screamed out, pleading for help. A high, cold laugh escaped the old hag's throat and the vision vanished into the mists. The Oracle released them, and Tibor's eyes were wide with terror.

"Nerissa has the upper hand….We must warn the Guardians, Belle and Phobos! They need to know before-"Luba began, but hesitated.

Her own vision clouded over, and as she watched in bemusement, she heard a guttural gasp sound within the atmosphere. She recognized the noise…someone was impaled. Stunned, she turned only to watch a body hit the floor in this misty realm of the vision. She felt a connection with its white blonde hair. Her veins went to ice. Was it Phobos? Did Nerissa succeed in killing the man? She wearily approached only to see Belle fall to its body weeping. Luba wanted to cry, but her sudden need for tears suddenly froze in her eyes as she caught sight of the almost lifeless body before her.

It wasn't Phobos….It was _her _who laid upon the ground with light fading from her eyes_._

_My death vision….._she thought with dread.

Only a few in Candracar were granted their final death vision. Luba always felt it was a curse to bear. But suddenly Luba caught sight of something in Belle. A change of sorts. It was only when six pairs of wings reminiscent to stained glass appeared upon her back that Luba gasped. Belle was a heart…..But how?! Before she could ask the vision to clarify, it pulled away from her, fading away with a joyous cry followed by the sounds of battle. She looked at the Oracle with tears in her eyes. The Oracle himself looked upset.

"Luba….You received your death vision, didn't you?" The Oracle asked sadly.

She wiped the tears away, but a soft nod moved her elegant white hair. She knew her time upon the worlds was now short. Did she dare further violate the Congregation's tenants by warning the Guardians? Did she dare break the code any further? A small smile crossed her face, and the Oracle had a small grin upon his own before his face went neutral. He said softly as he embraced Luba,

"Do what you must, old friend….Make sure they stay safe."

Luba thrust her hand over her heart to show allegiance before she willed her body back to Meridian.

* * *

The last months were hell for the Guardians. Nerissa had laid claim to the Heart of Meridian, Zimballa and soon, she would be coming for the Heart of Candracar. She had hurt Will in the most intimate way; Matt, her boyfriend had become Shagon, a knight of Vengeance for Nerissa's cause. He literally caused grief for the five Guardians. Despite everything Nerissa had tried however, Matt eventually regained control, and became an asset of the team.

Irma and Taranee had been visiting Belle, who was growing stronger with her powers. Phobos showed her incrementally everything he knew; the gods only knew with Nerissa in the power she now possessed, she would come for him soon enough and would hurt or kill Belle if given the chance. Luba and the Congregation could not hold up to Belle and Phobos' freedom so far; they had been hiding in the garden for this time, because if the people knew Phobos was freed, there would have been problems. But still, Luba visited them and gave Belle and Phobos attempts of comfort.

Belle had become quite strong in pyromancy and geomancy, but the one she felt comfortable the most was energy. Whether it was her martial arts training, or if it was a comfortable element, she learned how to get technical with it, and had mastered killing strikes just by a single touch to her 'opponent'. She had been practicing with Miranda, who now let out the spider side only when Belle needed to get better (and to prevent herself from getting killed).

Cedric even taught her how to fight the serpent. His main weakness was magic, and he willingly let her take strikes at him with the one element he sort of feared; fire. Cedric was cautious however; Apollymi would usually stay with Frost during these intense training sessions, but he didn't want his niece seeing the monster he was hiding. However, one day Miranda and Cedric were sitting together, talking about the training, when Miranda looked at the man she felt an extreme attachment to, and said softly,

"I think we need to show Apollymi what we are. She'll one day see it; I just hope she's like her parents in that respect. Most children are afraid of our true forms…"

"No Miranda! Our niece cannot know until Phobos and Belle give that request!" Cedric growled with worry.

Their hands interlaced. The shifters were always uncomfortable about their true forms but now they hand a quandary. If Apollymi found out one day, they risked her being afraid and losing their niece. Cedric hated the idea of that, but Apollymi was way too young to handle such things. But Miranda had a point, and he wanted to show Apollymi what her uncle was. But she was too young now. He reaffirmed this in his mind as Phobos and Belle approached them with Apollymi. Belle was shedding what little of the baby weight she had, and was smiling at them as she approached. Phobos was walking alongside her, and he still kept his eyes upon his daughter. Cedric smiled; the baby was the best thing that happened to the prince.

Another reason Cedric wasn't comfortable with showing his true form; Phobos would possibly skin him alive for scaring his own flesh and blood.

"What are you two up to?" Belle asked coquettishly at the sight of their conjoined hands.

Miranda and Cedric released their hands, a furious blush upon their faces. Belle laughed softly, and Miranda grinned as Belle whispered in her mind,

_It's okay! I support it; I think you and Cedric are cute together anyway!_

_I don't know Belle; snake breath can be a pain in the ass! I may have bitten off more than I can chew! _Miranda said back with a guffaw.

The both of them giggled, leaving Phobos and Cedric confused. Phobos wouldn't invade Belle's conversation, but he had to guess it was about Cedric's and Miranda's budding relationship. Looking Cedric in the eyes as a forming smirk took root upon his face, he asked Cedric slyly,

"So; how long have you had your eye upon her, Lord Cedric?"

"Ahh, my Prince, far too long without acting upon it….." Cedric sighed. When Apollymi lightly laughed and reached for Cedric, he grinned and gently took Apollymi in his arms.

Phobos looked at Belle, who yawned and wrapped her arms around him. Phobos had always relished her touch, and this time it was no different. He leaned into her lightly, and before he could move in to kiss her, Frost appeared by Belle with a cooked meal for them all, startling them both, but the smell of food quickly overwhelmed it. Frost still had a working relationship with the guards; they would let him pass disdainfully.

Phobos smiled; for people he had taken for granted, they treated him and his wife very kindly. Somewhere in his heart, he hoped they could return the favor. But as the night went on, and they all went to sleep, the Murmurers went on the defense; it wouldn't last forever.

The night clock tolled out midnight, and as the doors to the garden opened silently, the Murmurers suddenly collapsed and faded back into their plants. Nerissa had arrived, but she wasn't here for Phobos, or Belle. No; she had her eyes on a more dangerous prize. Her mind seeped into all of theirs, and began to cause severe nightmares that would eventually kill them all. Miranda's brow furrowed in the nightmare that took root, as well as the others, but the only one she couldn't reach was Apollymi, and slightly Phobos. She knew she had to be quick. Quickly picking up Apollymi, she headed for the door.

It was only when Apollymi let out a shriek of fear as her hands touched the door that the doors suddenly slammed shut. Nerissa's eyes narrowed in rage. Phobos put a ward on the door? Go figure, indeed. _No matter, I'll just watch them die. _She thought malignantly. So she held the screaming child, and waited. Minutes passed, but suddenly a bolt of white energy resounded in the air, hitting Nerissa across the cheek and causing her to hiss in pain.

"Put her down, Nerissa…." A voice she recognized growled.

Nerissa growled herself. She turned to glare Luba in the eyes. Luba hands held energy ready to kill, and her eyes reflected a cold desire to end the witch's life. Nerissa smirked, and said as she threw Apollymi up in the air,

"With pleasure, Luba!"

Apollymi had barely hit the ground when Phobos caught her in the nick of time. He had woken up barely, but he knew this would happen. Luba breathed a sigh of relief, and Nerissa lunged while screaming in rage. Luba and Nerissa threw energy and grappled to the ground. Phobos had his own powers at the ready, but the way they were fighting, he couldn't get a clear shot. Luba had the edge, but Phobos knew that if he shot the wrong person he would kill everyone's chance of freedom. Apollymi cried and he tried reassuring her. But suddenly, whispers of the nightmares his family were suffering from crossed his mind.

Miranda's were filled with screams of the ones she killed; Cedric's were not too far from it. Frost's mind were filled with hidden grief and pain. Worst of all, were Belle's, filled with fear of loss and death. His eyes widened in terror. He ran to them, but he couldn't wake the one who needed to be awoke. Nerissa seized her chance, and hit Phobos with enough energy to kill him. Phobos channeled most of it to save his daughter, but he cried out in pain, and nearly collapsed. Nerissa said with an amused, mirthless cackle,

"You've grown weak….I'll be sure to enjoy raising your daughter."

Phobos growled and fought to drive the witch away, but she hit him with more lightning like energy as she forcibly took Apollymi away. Luba came up behind her turned her and punched her harshly in the face before taking the child away from her. Luba was covered in bruises and claw marks, but she didn't care. She would not let the witch take this precious innocent. Nerissa staggered, and growled,

"You little bitch….You ruined my face!"

"Hard to ruin something that age hasn't already damaged, harlot!" Phobos snarled.

He stood weakly, but Luba and he stood no chance alone. He felt his mind weakly reach out to Belle, but her mind was gnarled and twisted in fear. He felt his mind try to navigate, but suddenly he found her. She stood alone, covered in her wounds once again, and there were tears in her eyes. The sounds of battle faded out as he collapsed onto the ground, and he stood with the former woman he knew; alone.

* * *

_Please, don't hurt me….._

_That was all he could hear, and it caught him by surprise. He looked at the broken creature before him, and he said with some confusion,_

"_Why would I hurt you? I love you!"_

"_That's what dad always said….And he always does! No one cares about me! I'll always be alone." Belle sobbed._

_He gasped as he realized whom he was speaking to. Belle may have had the air of confidence, but this…this was the real her. The one that was legitimately afraid of everything and everyone. The one she hid from everyone…. He reached out, and she shied away. He persevered, and gently touched her hand, and put it to his heart. Her eyes widened, and more tears welled. He said firmly, even though the broken creature of beauty was stunned,_

"_I do love you Belle; more than life itself and death as well. I will never hurt you for as long as I live, and I swear unto you, I will protect you! But please; I need you now more than ever! I need you; Apollymi and our family needs you! Wake up…"_

_Belle looked at him, and her eyes went white with power. A joyous smile creased his face. There was the woman he knew! He embraced her and kissed her with genuine love; and Belle returned it. He loved both, but she had done the thing he wasn't sure she could do; reconciled with her darker, more depressing self. As she healed and became the woman he knew, she said with gaining strength,_

"_Phobos…I love you too. And thank you…"_

* * *

"_BELLE! PHOBOS!" _Luba screamed.

She was barely holding her own against Nerissa. A weakening shield was in place to protect them, but it was fading. Apollymi's cries of fear were enough to finally startle Belle awake. Belle bolted upright, and saw Luba's fading form trying to protect them. Apollymi was in her arms, but this wouldn't last long. Nerissa was advancing, and with every step, the shield waned. She looked to Luba, and said angrily as she felt the woman's wounds,

"What must I do?!"

"Help me hold the shield! Apollymi must not be taken!" Luba said with a strained voice.

Phobos stood weakly, and whispered,

"What if Nerissa sees a false Apollymi and tries to go for her instead of my daughter?"

Luba's eyes widened. It was a suicidal plan, but she knew they were low on options. The shifters were trapped in their own minds and wouldn't be useful. She grimaced as Frost was down too. This was bad. Phobos' idea was sound, but if he died she would execute Nerissa. She nodded, and Phobos created a false Apollymi. As she dropped the shield, he flew to the door with the doppleganger as Belle strained to free the shifters and keep her real child safe. Nerissa fell for the bait, but she needed Miranda and Cedric awake. It was only when Nerissa struck Phobos and he screamed out, Belle turned and her eyes widened. Nerissa was angry beyond reason as the doppleganger daughter vanished. She had the staff in her hands, and as she went to impale him, Belle cried out,

"NO!"

It was only when the staff came down that things had changed.

Phobos was grimacing prepared to die, only to hear a guttural gasp from in front of him. Luba stood, frozen to the spot looking down upon her gut with horrified surprise. Nerissa looked stunned. Luba had taken the fatal would. And as the staff was withdrawn from her, and ruby life spilled from her wounds that it finally clicked as she fell to the floor. Her vision had come to pass. Phobos disappeared to be besides Belle and took Apollymi. Belle screamed out Luba's name as she ran to her. Nerissa backed away in fear as she caught a power surge in Belle, who fell to the ground next to Luba and held her crying. This was not part of the plan.

"Luba no…..Please! Don't do this! I need you!" Belle sobbed.

_Belle….don't grieve for me. I am going on to better things. You are wrong though; you don't need me. You need to become something you may not be ready for…I need you to become a Heart…the Heart…of Phobos …_Luba said within her thoughts with fading strength.

Belle's eyes widened at the words, and when she nodded in acceptance her powers exploded around her and the area. Phobos shielded Apollymi from the blast, and his eyes strained to see the light that had also came into the darkness of the garden. His eyes widened with shock. Luba smiled with resignation as six, guardian like wings came forth from Belle's back. These wings were like red and black stained glass; the colors of the very being's heart she now personified. Luba closed her eyes and let death take her at last, and Belle's tear ridden eyes went white with power as she glowed with the light that Phobos' heart held for so many years. She said with a saddened, yet accepting tone as she cried for the last time,

"Go in peace, old friend….."

She gently placed Luba back down, who disappeared in a gathering of butterflies who flew away into the wind. She watched as they fluttered away, and suddenly her eyes turned to Nerissa who backed away at their appearance. They were white rimmed with red now, and Belle's face contorted with unbelievable rage. Nerissa backed away as Belle stood, and her wings flew wide open as she threw her hand out and the earth scorched as fire raged out. Nerissa attempted a shield, only to have it shatter in pieces. Nerissa tried to run, but the ground began to ravel around her feet, and Belle advanced upon the terrified crone.

"You threatened my family! THAT WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!" Her voice raged out.

Phobos watched as she threw multiple blasts at the bitch's form. After minutes of listening to Nerissa scream in pain and collapse in sheer agony, Phobos felt fear at Belle's last motion. She raised her hand to kill Nerissa, but suddenly he yelled, much to his shock,

"Belle! STOP!"

Belle turned and her eyes softened at him coming closer. He felt shock; this was his heart…personified. He hugged Apollymi close, looked at Belle and said with an even tone, even though he was terrified of her letting Nerissa live,

"If you kill her, Candracar will take away our freedom; not only ours, but Apollymi, Frost, Cedric and Miranda's! Don't become the selfish monster I let myself become!"

Belle looked at him, and a small smile crossed her face. She walked to Phobos, and gently hugged him. Leave it to him to be the voice of reason. She looked back at the witch, who was struggling to not lose consciousness. She held her hand out, and growled as she let her power surround Nerissa,

"I suggest you stay away from my family….Next time, I will kill you. Now; BE GONE!"

With a rotary gesture, the power surrounded Nerissa and she was removed from the garden. The early morning light began to grace the room, and Belle looked at Cedric and the others. She walked to Frost, and with a gentle touch to the forehead, she let her power creep in and free him from his nightmare, and to prevent him from ever falling victim to it again.

His eyes opened in fear, sweat beading profusely upon his brow. After moving to Cedric who awoke with a violent hiss and fangs exposed, he relaxed to seeing Belle, only to gape at her wings. She smiled gently, catching him completely off guard. She moved to Miranda, who awoke with a fist launching and tears welling in her blue eyes. Belle caught the fist with ease, and Miranda hugged her as she quietly cried,

"My head…"

"Shh….it's over. Nerissa will never be able to use your minds against you again."

Phobos watched her with a bemused look. He was still in shock; it only worsened as the wings vanished from her form. Belle was something else indeed. Apollymi cried lightly, and he hugged her to him, now afraid for his daughter and wife's life. Nerissa wouldn't take this loss lightly. And now another Heart had been forged. He walked over to his family, and as they all looked upon each other, they all said simultaneously,

"We need to talk…"

* * *

_FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Yeah, yeah IK! Haven't updated due to college! We are close to the end though! Just be warned! _

_Disclaimer: Y'know it ain't so!_

Happily Ever After All

Chapter 6

"So….You've been afraid to show Apollymi the other sides? Why?" Frost said through mead.

"Because we were afraid of scaring her!" Cedric snapped.

Phobos and Belle were stunned. After Nerissa's last attack they were all up until the full-fledged day talking. What their nightmares were for torment was unspeakable horrors committed in the past. Memories that refused to wither and die away. The only one who could regain control fully was Belle. The others were still fighting the fumes of distress. Phobos held Apollymi close. The witch nearly took his daughter, and he was fearful she would try again. To make matters more conflicting, Luba before her passing awakened a force so powerful in Belle, he was afraid she would be next. Hearts were easily corrupted, and their holders were just as vulnerable. Belle said quietly, looking at Cedric and Miranda,

"You shouldn't have to be afraid at all! You're her aunt and uncle; Phobos and I wouldn't have said no."

"It's not that easy, Belle. You see, shifters have a very violent past in this plain…" Miranda sighed sadly.

"She's right...Most people here are afraid of us. We were hunted like dogs before. It's still painful, and it's difficult for us to trust anyone." Cedric admitted.

Belle walked to the both of them, and pulled them both into a hug. It caught them both off guard. Cedric felt tears sting his eyes, and Miranda felt the same. In sheer happiness, Belle commanded softly,

"Don't be afraid any longer…Show her what you are."

She pulled away, and with silent power she eased the pain of the shifting. To make matters more joyful, she removed the pain forever. When it was complete Cedric and Miranda were stunned, but smiles crept into their faces. Cedric's was easier to read. With a hearty laugh, Miranda said happily,

"I didn't feel it! It didn't hurt!" Looking to Belle she said with a giddy tone, "Thank you!"

Apollymi opened her eyes in Phobos' arms, and Cedric slithered closer to him. When Cedric hesitated, Phobos came closer, and Apollymi looked up at him with her eyes. Cedric waited for the screams and cries of fear. Her eyes focused into his serpentine purple spheres, and Cedric hissed out gently,

"Hello, little Apollymi."

Miranda hesitantly approached. Apollymi's focus shifted to her, and Miranda felt afraid. Was she too frightened to make a noise? It was when her eyes danced with curiosity that Cedric and Miranda felt their breath catch in their throats. Apollymi suddenly levitated out of Phobos' hands, and a startled look crossed Phobos, Belle, and Frost's face. Phobos was shocked, but then a small smile crossed in. She had powers; excellent! It was when Cedric cautiously caught Apollymi when her powers weakened, that Apollymi gently grabbed his angled serpentine face and horns. Cedric dared not move, but tears filled his eyes. It was when Apollymi cooed and gurgled in an infantile laugh that Cedric finally broke down. He lowered himself gently to the ground, the serpent's body moving with lithe, yet gentle power as he quietly wept in relief.

Miranda approached softly, and Apollymi's attention focused to her. Apollymi's face lit up at the sight of Miranda's fur, and she reached and grabbed a handful. Miranda didn't even flinch, but a soft laugh echoed form the spider's throat. She gently took her from Cedric and Apollymi burrowed her hands deeper in the spider's fur with a laugh. Miranda was stunned enough where she lost the shift, and returned to her human form. Apollymi shrieked with delight, and in her profound relief Miranda hugged her. Cedric slithered closer and reverted to human form. They both sat down with Apollymi and held her close. They cried softly, but there faces were etched with extreme happiness. Their niece wasn't afraid; she wasn't afraid! Glorious relief was all they felt, and it was something they weren't used to.

Phobos and Belle walked to them, and Phobos put a hand on Cedric's shoulder. Cedric lightly recoiled at the touch of tenderness, but he lightly eased into it. Miranda and Belle looked at each other, and Belle hugged Miranda and Apollymi. Miranda felt a peace she never felt before, and she hoped it would never end. She heard Apollymi yawn and felt her fall asleep in her hold, and Miranda felt a giddiness she never indulged in. Frost approached, and said calmly,

"As strange and dysfunctional as we are…it is an honor to call you all my family."

"We _are_ a family, aren't we?" Phobos said thoughtfully. As they all sat down in the garden, he said softly, "And I am proud to call you all the same."

There were quiet agreements as they all sat there, relishing in the calm, happy silence. The spider; the snake; the prince; the runaway; the soldier, and the child finally acknowledged their position. It was the most peaceful any of them had ever felt. Although tumultuous times were ahead, they would be ready to face them.

* * *

When Nerissa recovered her wits, she upheld the forced terms in regards to Belle and her family; she never tried for them again. However, she had caused more chaos along the way. Yan Lin's younger self, Kadma, Halinor, and the formerly deceased Cassidy were under her control, and were seeking the heart of Earth. But in order to stop her, Will and the Guardians realized they needed the one man they would not easily get to join their cause's help.

Hence when they were debating it still, Caleb and Matt were skeptical. Matt hadn't seen the cruelty Phobos was once capable of committing, but he doubted Belle Chapman was still alive; let alone married to him.

"How can you guys be so sure? Phobos may have made another copy. Y'know, like the astral drops.." he asked with suspicion.

"Matt, I could beat you stupid, but I'm not in the frame for a short fight! I _know _it's Belle! He may be able to create false people, but he can't recreate her personality! Let alone a fucking baby!" Taranee said heatedly.

"Okay, back to the debate! How do we get him to help us?!" Cornelia asked coldly.

The others turned to Taranee and Irma, who as soon as they processed what was happening, immediately went on the defensive. Irma said swiftly,

"Hell no!"

"Will, you can't expect us to do that!" Taranee said in outrage.

Will sighed angrily. She knew they were close to Phobos. They were the only people who could get to him! She wanted to tell Taranee she was right, but this was an important matter! Millions could be at stake if they didn't! She finally grabbed her head in aggravation, and snapped out as her stress boiled over,

"I can, and I do! We need him for the plan to work! He's already capable of handling the power, and it won't corrupt him!" Looking at Taranee and Irma, she said angrily, "If you don't get him back here, then Candracar and Earth are doomed! Look what happened to Luba! That's _everyone's _fate if we don't stop her!"

As if they needed the stinging reminder. Growling in anger, the water and fire guardian walked out. Taranee was beyond enraged. Phobos and Belle had been put through enough already! Why? Why did Will have the audacity to expect them to give more? As she and Irma began the process of teleporting, Irma growled out,

"He's not coming alone; I'll be damned and burning before they are separated again."

"_Agreed._" Taranee snarled.

The forming energy swallowed them, and in seconds they were outside the garden doors. It was always cold, but their anger made it even colder. As they walked to the door, they barely even knocked when it opened to reveal a smiling Belle with Apollymi in her arms. The Murmurers lightly whispered their arrival out into the garden, and despite their angered faces, Belle let them in. Irma looked at Belle and said sadly,

"I have bad news….."

"What's up?" Belle inquired.

As Phobos and the others came into the entranceway, Irma looked even sadder. Belle felt unease as Irma sighed angrily. It was as if she really didn't want to ask them of this; whatever it was. Taranee, realizing Irma was delaying the inevitable, stated sadly,

"Phobos…We're being demanded to ask your help. Nerissa is on the hunt for the Heart of Earth. To make matters worse, the Staff of Nerissa holds two hearts' powers, and we need it to stop her. Will thinks you're the only one who can wield its power without being corrupted."

There was a pregnant silence. Miranda and Cedric felt hesitancy, and Phobos felt the same. Frost looked bemused, but suddenly he put two and two together. He looked at Taranee and asked somewhat angrily,

"Does the Keeper realize she is setting up a possible suicide end run!? If the plan doesn't work, the failure cost is _way _too high!"

"Frost is right, Phobos... If this goes wrong and the plan fails, you'll be dead! Think about this, please!" Cedric somewhat pleaded.

Phobos felt his thoughts whirl. He knew he shouldn't leave. But Nerissa needed to be taught a cruel and painful lesson by him, and him alone. He looked to Belle, who had worry etched into her face, and Apollymi was almost in tears. But suddenly, she handed the baby to Frost, and she moved to Phobos' side. Irma and Taranee were floored when her wings spread gently from seemingly nowhere. Irma was speechless; Belle was a heart! Was this motion a decision all parties would regret?! Taranee felt admiration as Belle said softly,

"Whatever you decide Phobos, I will support your decision. But you're not doing this alone…."

"You both won't be alone. We won't allow it." Miranda and Cedric said following suit.

Irma felt fearful, but Taranee's admiration overtook her thoughts. Despite the swelling feelings of confidence. Irma had one last question: who would watch Apollymi? Frost, sensing her curiosity and hesitation to voice it, said softly as he hugged the baby closer to him,

"I'll watch Apollymi. _No one _will harm my niece for as long as I live…"

Belle and Phobos smiled and the family hugged each other for what they hoped wouldn't be the last time. Before they separated, Belle looked Frost dead into his coal black eyes, and as she formed a telepathic link, she said softly in his mind,

_Protect Apollymi with your life, old friend…We will return. If you need us, think of us._

_Will do, Belle. Give that old hag a death blow for me…._Frost growled back protectively.

Belle nodded, and after she hugged and kissed Apollymi, Phobos hugged her as well, and they both said firmly as they all transported back to earth,

"Let's end this for good…"

Little did this newfound family realize this would be the test of their lives, and it would either break or make them all.

* * *

_FINALLY! College and life swallowed me whole! YELL AT ME LATER!_

_Next chapter may take as long but there will be intensity! See ya later!_


End file.
